Dreams
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: <html><head></head>A little Callian one shot about Gillian's Dreams set in Cal's point of view. Please Review</html>


**A/N:** Again a little idea, that kind of spiraled out of control until it formed this story. Please review and I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Dreams**

Love was a word that Cal Lightman threw around carelessly. Most sentences he spoke seemed to end with it, but the concept of being in love was one that made him shiver with fear. It had all started with one single idea that had seemed to just float into his head like a dream but quickly turn his life into a nightmare. And what is that question? You ask. Well it was simple. What do you do when you're in love with someone who doesn't love you back?

Who he was in love with, well that was a no brainer. Gillian Foster. Cal Lightman could still remember the day he figured out he was in love with her. Well maybe that was because it was only a few minuted ago.

There was something in the air, besides the usual Monday morning gloom. He walked through into the Lightman group with a coffee in his hand (how else could he handle Monday?), and there she was her brown hair tide elegantly in a pony tail. She was wearing one of his favorite dresses; the black elegantly fitted one, with a square neckline, that hung just above her knees. A mischievous smirk played on her face and what he expected was an orange slushy lay in her hands.

"Good coffee?" she asked turning to face him, and kissing him delicately on the corner of his mouth. "Okay," he shrugged, "how's the slushy?"

She laughed, and rolled her eyes. "Fine, thank you," she smirked. "Walk with me," he said, gesturing Gillian to follow him. She scurried eagerly behind him. Her heels clicking on the floor as she kept his pace. "How was your weekend love?" he asked. It was a simple enough question. "Good, relaxing finished reading my novel," she grinned.

"Ah, another romance?" he questioned as they both gave a slight wave as Torrez and Locker walked past. "Yes," she whispered cautiously doing a double take to make sure that no-one was in listening distance. Cal laughed, "It's a book not a crime love."

They walked in silence until they reached his office. Cal stepped to the side and opened the door, putting his hand out so that she could go in before him. He was a true gentleman; though he would refuse to admit it.

He stepped into his office and locked the door behind him. "Planning something illegal," she giggled flirtatiously. "Not exactly," he answered. As usual she laid herself on his couch, and he dumped himself on his leather chair: sitting to the side, head tilted and arms outstretched. She couldn't help but laugh. It was Lightman after all.

"You know, I never really got the romance novel thing," he said, sliding in his chair so that he was merely a meter away from the couch. "I'm allowed to dream Cal," she smirked. "Now my dear, what is it that you dream about?" He questioned with a hint of mischief lacing his voice.

"Why are you so interested?" She scoffed.

"'cose, your life interests me," he grinned innocently.

"Well I have always liked the idea of being swept off my feet," she smiled.

"Really?" he mocked. Standing up and leaning over her. "Yes," she said. And with that he picked her up and she laughed throwing her head back, and putting her arms around his neck. He recognized her genuine smile as she laughed. "Now what's your next dream my arms are getting sore," he mumbled, staring into his eyes.

"I only have one more dream," she whispered solemnly. "Well out with," he groaned impatiently, it was not that he did not enjoy her being in his arms he just didn't know how long he could keep it up.

"Does it matter it's already complete?" she asked.

"Yes, it does." He answered sternly.

"I wanted to fall in love again, and I think I already have." She whispered, looking into his eyes hoping he got her hint.

And that was it. Cal Lightman dropped Gillian Foster. She grumbled in pain, as she hit the ground. "Cal," she grunted angrily. "Sorry love," he whispered, squatting down so that he was at the same level, as Gillian. "I wasn't expecting that kind of response." She mused.

"Let me try again," he said. Putting his arms around her and kissing her. She fluttered her eyes and stared at him in shock. "Better?" he asked. "Much," she whispered, kissing him again.

That was when Cal Lightman knew that he was in love. Maybe he already knew he was in love. Maybe he had known since the first time he laid eyes on her. But that moment, that completely imperfect moment, was when he found out, she loved him back.

**Fin**


End file.
